True Colours
by Wild-Roze
Summary: When a new girl comes to school Kai bullies her and decides to pull a cruel prank on her, but before he can, she tells him someting that changes is mind about her. Which will triumph, Affection? or Pride?
1. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze: Ooookay, ANOTHER bloody Beyblade fic! God, do I never friggin stop?!?! This means that updating will be EVEN slower, and that my school work will never get done! GRRRR! WHY do I keep coming up with plots that I HAVE to write down !!! Gah! Well, no more from now on! Anyway, please R&R, hope u enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and DEFINITELY this plot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
*~ True Colours ~*  
  
Kai sloughed lazily in his chair, not caring what the teacher had to say, he gazed, absently out of the glass window, trying to discern familiar shapes amongst the grey clouds that covered the sky as far as the eye could see. It was a warm, almost humid day, and the atmosphere in the room was a very slow, tired one. A Monday morning, the day no one paid attention, it was almost like a warm-up day to prepare students for the coming week, the teachers knew this and so generally didn't bother to teach very much on Mondays.  
  
A sharp rap from the other side of the door silenced the professor. He looked at the wooden door as if it were a rude child who had just offended an elder. Before he could issue the 'enter' command, it was opened, and the Head Mistress breezed in.  
  
Unlike most Head Teachers, she was young, pretty, and a very down to earth lady. She sympathized well with the students, and seemed to understand them, but she was also strict. One of those adults who children just seem to like.  
  
With her was a girl, she was quite tall, and slim, she had a body many of the other girls in the class dreamed of, but for all her bodily assets, she appeared quite ugly.  
  
She wasn't hunched, and her head was not bowed, but the way she moved gave the impression that she wanted to remain unnoticed, she had bronze hair which was raked up into an uneven, and messy bun, and it looked a little tangled, she wore no make-up, perhaps she would have been more attractive if she did, but her eyes were strange.  
  
They were a pale, slate grey, they were dull and seemed unfocussed, and she never seemed to look directly at anything. It was as if her eyes were dead, and she didn't blink very often. Perhaps she was on drugs, perhaps she always looked like this.  
  
Kai sneered at her as her eyes passed in his direction, but she didn't seem to notice, even though her dull eyes gazed directly into his, he didn't feel she had even looked at him, so little was the attention she paid.  
  
Kai growled, he didn't like this new girl, and he glanced at his friend, Tala who sat beside him, he was clearly thinking the same thing.  
  
When the Head had entered, the room had hushed for a second, but, the students had quickly lost interest and started talking again, the different convocations merging to create one low babble of noise.  
  
Soon, after speaking to the Professor, the Head Mistress left, leaving the girl behind.  
  
"Class, this is...I'm sorry, your name is?" he asked her.  
  
"Hael Kinyonova ," she said, "I'm from Russia."  
  
It was true, she spoke with a heavy accent. Kai looked at Tala again, and they silently decided that they should bully her, it was tradition after all, the new kid was always picked on, and this one looked like a looser anyway, so all the better. Besides, Kai, for some reason, had taken an instant dislike of her the moment he saw her. Something about her just seemed odd to him.  
  
"Right, yes, Hael, go take a seat and we will continue with the lesson." He said. The talk instantly started again. Kai watched the girl as she walked to an empty seat in front of him, and sat down. He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head, Tala nudged him.  
  
"Kai, you go first !" he hissed in a whisper. His friend nodded, he wondered how quickly this girl got angry. He screwed up a ball of paper and flicked it at her, it bounced off her ear, Kai smirked, expecting her to turn around and glare at him. He was disappointed, she merely sighed, and her shoulders slumped, here eyes gazing absently ahead, listening to the droning voice at the front.  
  
Kai growled, he always expected some kind of reaction from his victims, he found it strangely irritating when nothing happened, growling, he screwed up more balls of paper, and used a ruler to flick them at her. This continued for about a minute more. Kai decided he would do one more, and if she didn't react he would begin kicking the back of her chair.  
  
He bent the ruler back and catapulted it forwards, just before it hit her, she ducked her head, the ball zoomed to the front, and struck the professor on the cheek.  
  
"Kai Hiwitari!" He roared, seeing the teen holding the ruler, "Get out! Detention!" Kai scowled and glared at the girl as he stalked past her, she didn't even glance at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hael sighed, and walked quietly though the corridors, avoiding the few scuffles the boys were having, and swerving around groups of cheerleaders. She remembered the directions the Head had given her to hr locker, when she reached it, she swiftly turned the combination lock until it clicked open.  
  
She placed her books inside, and closed it.  
  
She turned as she heard someone come to the locker beside hers.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily, you new here?" Asked the short girl with glasses, looking up at the taller girl as she pulled some books out of her locker.  
  
Yes, I'm Hael, this is my first day here, so I don't know too many people." She said.  
  
"Hm, your from Russia, right?" asked Emily.  
  
"Yeah, heh, is my accent really that bad ?" Chuckled Hael.  
  
"You shouldn't be ashamed, I love the Russian accent, are you fluent in the language?" Asked Emily.  
  
Before Hael could reply, Kai was standing behind her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around so she faced him.  
  
"Bitch!" He hissed. Even when her grey eyes were staring right into is dark red ones, it still seemed as if she was looking right through him.  
  
Se calmly removed is hands.  
  
"Why, because you were flicking bits of paper at me?" She said. Emily bit her lip in anxiety, didn't Hael know that Kai Hiwitari was not one to be messed with?  
  
"No, because you got me a detention !" Yelled Kai, Tala stood beside him, glaring at Hael.  
  
"No," She said, still perfectly calmly, her vacant eyes neither narrowing or widening, just staring, "You got yourself a detention."  
  
Kai couldn't think of too much to say in response, so he merely said.  
  
"I'm going to make the rest of your life a living Hell!" He spat. She quietly turned away from him.  
  
"It already is." She murmured, before walking away with Emily.  
  
Kai just stood and watched her go. Something about the sad, resigned way in which she had said it seemed to drag his heart down with the quiet passion with which she had spoken. He growled, and the cruellest prank he could think of started seeping into his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hael sat with Mariah, Ray, Max and Emily. She had been introduced, and become a welcome member of their group.  
  
She sighed, she really wished that she hadn't made an enemy out of Kai, Emily had told her about his vicious nature and how he loved bullying people, and now that Hael had stood up to him, he wouldn't rest till her spirit was crushed beneath the sole of his shoe.  
  
Another school, another spiteful person, it was always the same. In the end, she knew her mother would insist on her moving schools again, and then the process would begin somewhere else.  
  
She wondered why bullies were drawn to her, maybe it was a sixth sense that they had, and they were able to tell she had an abnormality, maybe it was just because she was ugly, either way, they always picked on her.  
  
Wild-Roze: Ooookay, I know its not much of a plot so far, but trust me it will get better. Heh, and what is Kai thinking of doing to her ? HAH! Wait and find out, please R&R. x x x 


	2. Chapter 2

Wild-Roze: ok, I just got back from a week in Italy skiing, so thats why I aven't updated for the past week. K? Good, now that that is out of the way, on with the fic !  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, BUT I do own this fic and all of my OC's !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet?" Asked Tala, by now thoroughly bored. Kai and him were sitting in Starbucks, trying to think of a prank to play on Hael. They had each had a few ideas, but had dismissed them, whatever it was that they were going to do, it had to be big.  
  
Kai shrugged, then shook his head.  
  
"Not yet." He growled, "But, if it is gonna be good, then we have to get her to trust us. Why don't ya ask her out on a date or something." He said.  
  
"No way! It was your idea to prank that freaky chick, so you can date her, I'll think something up." Tala said in a final tone. Kai growled, it was going to be hard seeing as over the last week he and Tala had made her school life as hard as possible. They had tripped her in the corridors once, and stolen her books, made fun of her rag-tag appearance and terrible colour coordination and generally acted like bullies normally did. She never seemed to react though, she wouldn't say a word to either of them, the time they had tripped her, she had merely picked herself up, and carried on, ignoring their laughs, all in all, she had made them look like the foolish ones because whatever they tried she did nothing, she never spoke to them, and she never cried.  
  
"Fine!" Spat Kai, Tala would probably think up something far more wicked anyway. He stood, it was Saturday, and it was only about 1 o'clock, he grabbed his keys to his dark blue Porsche Boxter and stormed out, he knew where Hael lived because they had followed her home, stepping on her heels all the way a few days ago.  
  
"Heh, good luck." Said Tala, with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Snarled Kai, "You better think of something fast!" And then he left.  
  
It wasn't too far to Hael's home, only a few blocks, when he arrived he looked at the house; it was nothing special, it had a garden which surrounded the whole building, it was made from red brick, and looked a little tatty in places, paint was peeling from the dark green front door.  
  
The first thing he noticed though was the smell, the air was thick with the heavy scent of flowers, they were everywhere, the overpowering sweet stench of them making him cough. The entire garden had clearly been tilled, and turned into one massive flowerbed, filled with flowers of all colours and breeds, roses, tulips, sweet peas, lilies, and many more coiled and twisted together elegantly all over the ground. Even the red brick was almost completely covered by blooming vines and creepers, sporting just as many buds and exotic colours as the plants beneath them.  
  
Kai gingerly walked up the cobblestone path to the front door, leaves and stems spilling onto the concrete, so he had to step over them. When he finally did reach the door, he tugged sharply on the old fashioned bell pull, and waited patiently.  
  
After a while a woman, who looked like she was in her early forties opened the door, her bronze hair denoted that she was Hael's mother, but unlike Hael, she was quite pretty. She smiled at Kai, with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"Uhh, can I help you? If you're selling anything then I'm afraid I'm not interested." She said.  
  
"No, I'm not, I came here to see Hael." Kai said hurriedly.  
  
The woman blinked, and stared at Kai, she looked him over, clearly greatly surprised.  
  
"R-really?" She said, but before he could reply she smiled. "Well, that's great, really great! Come in!" she said, beaming now. She ushered him inside, and led him up a flight of creaky wooden stairs.  
  
"She's in her room, its just up here." She nattered away. Kai merely grunted in response.  
  
The woman had stopped and knocked loudly on a door, there was music playing inside, it sounded like The Offspring.  
  
"Hael, Honey, there is a young man here to see you." She called. Te music stopped.  
  
"Come in." came the voice from inside. The woman opened the door and then stood aside and let Kai pass, then she closed it behind him, her foot steps faded away down the corridor.  
  
Kai looked at her, she had her back to him and was just closing a weird looking book, which appeared to have no title.  
  
"What are you doing here Kai?" She asked without turning around.  
  
Surprised she had known it was him, he managed to gather himself enough to respond, he opened his mouth, and then realised he had no idea what to say, he had to gain her trust, but how?  
  
He decided that sounding meek, and exceedingly sorry might do the trick.  
  
"Well, uh, I came here to apologise for me and Tala, we have been out of order." He said.  
  
"Mmm." She said, sounding disinterested.  
  
"So, to make it up to ya, do you wanna go out to dinner or something tomorrow night ?"  
  
She stood up, turning to face him, her bare eyes boring into him, vacant as if she wasn't really looking at him, but at something over his shoulder. As she stood there, he once again noticed what a fantastic figure she had, as he had on the first day he met her, but from the clothes she sometimes wore, you would hardly notice it, but she was wearing a bright orange fitted T-shirt, and black jeans, although they flaunted her body, the colours really clashed with her hair and eyes.  
  
"What do you really want, Kai ?" She said, not accusingly, but as if she generally wanted to know, "I know people like you, I've known people like you all my life, and I know that people like you wouldn't just do this unless it would humiliate a person like me."  
  
"I swear, just dinner, I'll pay, I'll drive, all you have to do is sit there, you don't even have to talk to me." He promised, he was telling the truth, he wanted to get her to trust him fully before he and Tala pulled the prank. After a pause, she sighed.  
  
"Alright, I suppose my life can't get any more worse."  
  
Kai didn't know why she thought her life was so bad, at least she lived with her mother, his parents had died when he was young, so he lived alone in the family mansion that he had inherited.  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." He said, before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hael still stood there after he had gone, listening to his steps recede into silence, then a powerful engine revving in the driveway and pulling away. Suddenly her heart rate sped up, and she couldn't help smiling a little. Even if this was a joke, even if he still hated her, this was still the first date she had ever been on. She picked up the phone next to her bed, and dialled in the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Emily." Said Hael.  
  
"Oh, hi, what's up?" Asked Emily.  
  
"Kai.....well, he just..."  
  
"What did he do to you?! This really has gone far enough, you have got to tell someone about him, if you don't, I will!"  
  
"Emily, calm down, he didn't do anything, apart from....well, he's asked me out on a date."  
  
There was the sound of a mouth opening and closing at the other end, until Emily was finally able to form the correct word.  
  
"Y-you said, n-no, right ?" She stuttered.  
  
"I said, yes."  
  
"Are you insane?! This is Kai! KAI! He'll....I dunno what he'll do, but its gonna be bad!"  
  
"He sounded pretty sincere. Either way, I'm going, he said He'll pick me up at eight, so I need your help. Can you and Mariah come round at about seven and give me a hand, this is my first date and I wanna look nice, you know I'm shit at makeup."  
  
There was a resigned sigh from the other end.  
  
"Alright, but I don't like this, its bound to be bad...."  
  
Hael smiled, and after saying goodbye hung up and lay back on her bed, she smiled to herself, but like all her smiles they were short lived. Her mind ran over what her life would be like, if only she hadn't been born the way she had, she dreamed of how she would be accepted. With those wild fantasies in mind, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Wild-Roze: Short I know, crap I know. R&R, sorry bout the late update, I seem to be drifting further and further away from my computer......*sigh* Aaaaanyway, in the nxt chapter u'll find out why Hael's life is a misery, and what she has to say is gonna make Kai change his mind bout her. K, well, see that pretty ikkle button down there? Pleeeze press it and leave a nice review ^_^, bai. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wild-Roze: Ok, here we go, and this is the chapter where u find out why Hael hates her life so much, and it should be quite surprising, for you and for Kai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, ok? BUT I do own my OC's and this plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, you could call and say your really ill or something." Mariah said, holding different dresses up to Hael's underwear clad body to see which would look the best, she had brought almost her entire wardrobe with her.  
  
"I have to agree, I mean, this is Kai." Emily said, selecting which type of make-up would suit her friend the best.  
  
Hael sighed.  
  
"I don't care you guys, I'm going. Whatever it is he has planned I'm going to stand it, then, afterwards, if it turns out he is being an ass, I can blackmail him, because he asked me out." She said.  
  
"Go you!" Said Mariah, smiling, "Oh, and we have a winner !"  
  
she held up a plain silver silk dress. It had one strap and dipped quite low, which was a bonus for Hael, it gave her a chance to flaunt her cleavage, and it trailed down to the floor, and it had a slit up the side, almost to her hip.  
  
Hael ran her hands over the smooth material and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mariah." She said.  
  
"And, I have the matching shoes!" The pink haired teen crowed triumphantly, holding up a pair of silver, high heels which laced up almost up to the knee. "You are going to look fantastic by the time we are done!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai growled, Tala had made him dress up, he was actually wearing a suit for that looser. He still couldn't believe that he had been the one who had to ask her out. But as long as Tala thought up something good, then he didn't care.  
  
He pulled up outside her house, coughing once as he suddenly inhaled the alarming scent of flowers. He swiftly strode down the path, h wanted to get her in the car quick, in case he ran the risk of being seen, he was taking her to an exceedingly expensive restaurant, only because then no one from school would be there.  
  
He pulled the bell pull, and had time to run a criticising eye over the peeling pain on the door, before.....Mariah opened the door. He growled, so much for no one knowing, this girl was the biggest loud mouth ever to walk the school corridors.  
  
"Oh Kai, fancy seeing you here! So where are you taking her ? Hmm?" She asked, her amber eyes boring into him, he snarled at her.  
  
"None of your business, move outta my way !" he barged past her, making her scowl at his back. "Where is she then?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Retorted Mariah.  
  
He scowled and turned back around to yell at her, when hael's mother came in from a side door.  
  
"Oh, Kai, hello," She said, beaming, her hair was messily held out of her eyes by a bandana and her sleeves were rolled up, soap suds covered her arms, denoting that she was in the middle of doing the washing up.  
  
"Sweetie, Kai's here !" Her mother called back through the door.  
  
"Kay mum!" Came the reply. Kai cast one more death glare at Mariah, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Hael, in pride, pleased to see her work had turned out so well.  
  
He followed her line of vision, and his mouth practically fell open. Her hair, was shining and tied into a messy bun, wisps left loose to frame her slender face. She more light make-up, mascara and eyeliner, with a little lipstick, but it was all she needed. She looked stunning. Kai had never seen her figure like that before, the low-cut dress was beautiful and went wonderfully with her odd eyes and hair.  
  
"Stop drooling Kai." Mariah said cuttingly. He blinked and snarled at her.  
  
"Lets go then." He said shortly to Hael, who merely followed him silently out of the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hael was enjoying herself before they even arrived at the restaurant, the amazing horse power of Kai's car stunned her as she felt her body pressed back into the leather seat from the speed at which he drove.  
  
She had taken Kai at his word, so far, she still hadn't said a word to him, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. She was enjoying the feel of his car, and he was pleased he didn't have to make convocation.  
  
He only spoke when he slowed his car.  
  
"We're here." He said, and stepped out. Se followed him up the steps to a beautifully elaborate looking restaurant.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said to the waiter, "I made a reservation, Hiwitari." He said.  
  
"Yes sir, right this way." He said, and led them over to a quiet table next to a large window, that looked out over the sea. It was a cloudless night and the moon and stars reflected off the water which had been blackened by night's cape.  
  
They sat down, once again in silence.  
  
It wasn't until the menus came, that Hael finally spoke.  
  
"Kai, why did you suddenly ask me out? Its not like you have anything to gain."  
  
Kai blinked, he didn't know how do answer that question.  
  
"I dunno, I guess, because....." he trailed off, the waiter had come to take their orders.  
  
"Uhh, steak I guess." Kai said.  
  
"Same please." She said, handing him the menu, which she hadn't even opened.  
  
They fell back into silence, until it was broken, surprisingly by Kai.  
  
"So, why do you hate your life so much? Aside from people like me you seem to be okay." He said.  
  
She laughed, and cast her vacant eyes out of the window, and lightly pressed a few of her fingers to the cold glass.  
  
"Kai, do me a favour would you?" She asked.  
  
"What is it?" he said, curious.  
  
"Tell me what you look like."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"What? What do you mean what do I look like? I'm right here." He said, confused.  
  
Her eyes, left the view and focused vaguely on him, looking at him, but, not at him.  
  
"I know, Kai. But, I still want you to tell me what you look like." She said, a faint, but sad smile still on her lips.  
  
"I don't understand." He said.  
  
She closed her eyes, and the next words were said very quietly, but to Kai, she could have shouted them and they would have been just as clear.  
  
"Kai, I'm stone blind."  
  
Wild-Roze: Ohhh, and another short 1. BUT, now u noe! Surprised? Heh heh heh, ok, well now I'm off. Review! Bai Bai x x x 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild-Roze: sorry for the long wait Dodges various rotten vegetables thrown by readers heh....anyway, lets continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own this plot and my OC's.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Kai blinked, and opened is mouth to say something, but he didn't know what so he shut it again. But....he had to say something, she had just told him she was blind for Christ's sake! Maybe he had heard wrong.  
  
"W-what?" he stammered.  
  
She laughed, her dull platinum eyes gazing in his direction.  
  
"I'm blind Kai, I always have been. I was born without retinas or optic nerves in my eyes. I have never seen anything." She said lightly as if it meant nothing. "Don't tell me you didn't know Kai." She said sounding surprised.  
  
"I...Well....How...can you be blind? I mean, you can get around school by yourself, and...well, you know." Kai wasn't sure what he was trying to ask. He found it strange, how did she always know who it was she was speaking to, how was she able to duck tat screwed up ball of paper he flicked at her on her first day?  
  
She seemed to understand what he meant.  
  
"Well, when you can't see, with your eyes, you learn to do so in other ways. My hearing is excellent, I almost never forget a voice, and in time I can learn to recognise people's steps, I know yours, that's how I know it was you when you came to my house. I can see peoples characteristics with my hands, I feel their faces. Clearly I still won't know what you actually look like, if you told me you ad green hair, then it wouldn't help me because I don't know what green looks like. But I know that Mariah has long hair and a round face with big eyes, Emily has shorter hair and wears glasses, I only know that because they let me see them with my hands. Also I have quite a good sense of smell, that's why my mother as planted so many flowers in our garden." She said.  
  
"But, how were you able to find your place straight away on your first day?" he asked her, remembering the confidence in her step, despite her hunched appearance, she had seemed to know exactly where she was going.  
  
"Well, it would have been really hard if the class was silent, but as you were all talking, I was able to figure out where everyone was sitting, and in doing that, figure out were no one was sitting, so I just went there and hoped that there would be a chair there." She explained.  
  
Kai was gradually forgetting himself, gradually loosing himself more in the conversation. He found it amazing that she had managed to get by despite her lack of vision.  
  
"Isn't there any kind of operation that you could have so you could get an eye transplant, so you could see?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, prodding the steak that had arrived in front of her with little gusto.  
  
"Probably, but its likely to be so extortionately expensive. My mother isn't the wealthiest person, and besides, it can't be that great, I'm sure sight is over rated." She said, but from her voice Kai could tell that she longed to be able to see with every fibre of her being. He sighed and turned his attention from the Russian to his food.  
  
The rest of the night passed in relative quiet. Kai couldn't help but glance at her every now and then. Unable to believe that she couldn't see him right now, that se couldn't see the water beyond the window, and that she probably never would.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
"Thanks Kai," She said as he came to a halt in front of her house.  
  
"Hn." He replied.  
  
She sighed, and paused before she got out.  
  
"You know, I thought that you were joking when you asked me out, I expected some kind of prank. I'm sorry I thought that, I really enjoyed tonight." She said.  
  
Kai didn't respond, so she merely got out of the porshe, and walked up the pathway to her house, listening to the powerful engine as it sped away.  
  
Mariah and Emily had gone home soon after she went out, so she quietly made her way up to her room and flopped back on her bed. For the first time in months she smiled happily. Perhaps she had been wrong about Kai, perhaps he was a kind guy after all.  
  
::Be on your guard though, I still don't trust him:: A small voice said in her head. She ignored it.  
  
With pleasant memories of that evening in mind, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Kai slammed is door in frustration, as he stormed into his house. Blind?! She was blind?! How could he continue with a prank if she was blind?! True Kai bullied people, and he enjoyed seeing other people get upset because of him, but even he ad is limits.  
  
"Angry about something?" Tala asked, coming out of the kitchen and offering a beer.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Kai asked surprised as he grabbed it and took a swig.  
  
"I decided to hang around so you could tell me how it went. Does she love you yet?" He said.  
  
"Well its not like it matters how much she trusts me unless you have an idea." Kai said, not wanting to tell Tala what he had found out about her, not yet anyway.  
  
"Never fear, Tala is here." The red head said with a smirk.  
  
Kai listened as is friend explained his scheme, and when he had finished, Kai knew that he would have gone along with it with glee if he didn't know Hael was blind, but he did.  
  
"I don't know, doncha think that's a little, I dunno, harsh?" He asked as casually as he could.  
  
Tala blinked, and then laughed.  
  
"Hah! You are joking, right? I mean, this is you, the person who torched someone's car because they mispronounced your surname." Tala eyed the bluenette carefully. "or," he said slowly, "She isn't the one who as fallen in love with you, maybe you..."  
  
"God no Tala!" Spat Kai in disgust. "Are you insane? Don't even think that ever again. Alright, lets do your idea." He said. "No get the hell outta my house, I'm going to bed." He said.  
  
Tala chuckled.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow." He said before leaving.  
  
Kai sighed and collapsed into bed.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
:: Master its up to you whether you want to do it, and I know you don't, why don't you ever give up your pride and do the right thing?:: Dranzer asked.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"Because its more fun to do the wrong thing."  
  
::I know, but she is blind:: The phoenix replied.  
  
Kai didn't respond and blocked her from is mind, he didn't want to listen to her lectures now. He rolled over and dozed off, unable to get the image of her unseeing, grey eyes out of his head.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Ok, that's all for this chapter, I know its short, and if u wanted it longer then tough, I'm the authoress. That chapter was a little pointless, but there you go.....heh, I already have the sequel planned ok, well review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wild-Roze: Oooookay then yayness, I'm glad u all like dis ficcy, awww, ur gonna luv the sequel once I've finished this HAH HAH HAH !!!! Ahem! Ok then, on with the thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own a gun let alone many guns that would necessitate an entire rack! Wayne's world I don't own Wayne's world either. I don't own beyblade or any of its characters, I do however own Hael and her mother...and any other OCs that may or may not appear in this fic.  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
For the next few days at school Kai avoided Hael as much as possible, and she made no apparent effort to seek him out. It was a strange feeling, he didn't know how to act. His pride and his morals clashed so harshly about this, that he decided to wait for a while before he approached her again.  
  
He went though almost the entire week without talking to her, or bullying her at all, until Tala brought it to his attention that if his idea was going to work, he needed to spend more time with her.  
  
So, after the bell rung signalling the final lesson on Friday, Kai went in search of the bronze haired girl.  
  
Hael stood by her locker, Ray and Max talking to her.  
  
"So what time do you need to be there by Hae?" Max asked her.  
  
"Well as soon as you can get me there really, lemmie just dump my junk and we can go." The Russian replied, putting her books away. She then turned to walk away with the blonde, when someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her around.  
  
When Ray and Max saw Kai, they instantly scowled and came forward, ready to defend their friend.  
  
"Hi Kai." She said flatly.  
  
"We need to talk." He growled harshly.  
  
"Uhh, I can't right now, I need to get somewhere, tell you what, you can meet me in an hour at this address." She said, swiftly scrawling something on a scrap of paper. Once again Kai found it amazing that she could write, and so neatly, without even knowing what she was writing. "Gotta go, bye." She said before turning away with Max. Ray lingered for a moment, frowning at Kai, before he went off in search of Mariah.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!;  
  
Kai pulled up outside a large bungalow type building, that looked a little like a dojo. He checked the address again, written in her slanted, looping handwriting, it was right. He got out of his dark blue car, it was a cold day, pale grey clouds covered the sky, looking as if someone had painted them on in watercolours.  
  
He entered, after a few short corridors, he arrived in a very large, light room. The main section of the floor was a raised dais of hard canvas, and around its edges there were many long wooden benches, these were occupied with girls and boys, some his age and a few older. In the centre of the room, stood Hael, her eyes were closed, six others, all boys also stood around her, giving her a wide birth.  
  
He noticed that they all wore white baggy shirts and trousers, cloth belts around their waists, the colour differing for some. It must be some kind of martial arts.  
  
Suddenly one of the boys ran at Hael from behind, raising his hand to punch her, Kai watched, not knowing what would happen.  
  
Just before contact, she dropped, sweeping one slender leg out and tripping him, she stood as another came at her, she swiftly kicked him in the gut, and he collapsed, groaning.  
  
The other four all ran at her, and Kai blinked in surprise as she blocked, attacked and manoeuvred herself until all six were down.  
  
Even though she now opened her eyes, she was still unable to see anything. An old Japanese man stepped forward and clapped her on the back.  
  
"My best fighter, Hael you are still undefeated in my ring." He said warmly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
He nodded to her, before she turned and came over to Kai.  
  
"Hn, your early." She said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, well.....your pretty good, how long have you been doing this?" Asked Kai.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure, a while, I'm a black belt, but those boys were new ones, the Master makes them fight me as a sort of initiation trial." She explained. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as they waked outside, she shivered slightly sa she walked out into the cold air.  
  
"Well, do you wanna go out again somewhere?" he asked her as casually as he could, opening the door of his car for her.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Kai, you haven't even come near me for the best part of a week, after taking me out to dinner, and suddenly you're here asking me out again." She said as she slid into the leather seat and listened as he started the engine.  
  
"Yeah, there you go, what can I say? I've been busy." He said speeding out onto the main road, the powerful car purring with delight as its master urged it forward.  
  
"Alright then, but I can't stay long lets just go to a café or something, I need to get home, my older brother is arriving home later and I want to be there." She said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother." He said.  
  
"Well why would you? He's coming back for a month before going on to University." She told him, "His name is Dane, and I promised him I'd give him a Beybattle when he got home."  
  
Kai glanced at her in surprise.  
  
"Y-you blade as well?" he asked, ignoring a red light.  
  
"Yeah." She said absently. "But not often, I'm not that good."  
  
Kai stayed silent until he reached Starbucks, where he stopped the car.  
  
"Actually Kai, just take me home, I'm still in my martial arts clothes, I don't want to embarrass you or anything." She said.  
  
He growled.  
  
"Well we're here now, and I don't mind that much anyway." He said.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Kai, I know I'm ugly, ad that I would look even more stupid going in like this, please, can you just take me home?"  
  
He sighed and pulled away again. The rest of the journey was spent in uncomfortable silence, but luckily it wasn't very long. Kai screeched to a halt outside the house which was wreathed in the heavy scent of flowers.  
  
"Kai....can I ask you something?" Hael asked quietly, her Russian voice sounding a little timid.  
  
"What?!" he snapped, still irritated that she had refused to enter the café.  
  
"Do you trust me enough to let me see you?"  
  
"Huh? How can you see me? You said your self that your completely blind." He reminded, wondering how she could forget a minor detail like that.  
  
"Yeah, but I also said that I can see you with my hands." She said, turning to him.  
  
"Oh.." He said, remembering.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
After a brief pause Kai came to the conclusion that it was only fair, he could see her for what she was, but se couldn't see him, so if he let her, it would at least give her some idea of his appearance.  
  
"Alright then, go ahead." He said with a resigned sigh.  
  
"Close your eyes, I don't want to blind you by accident." She said lightly.  
  
Reluctantly Kai did as he was bid, letting the lids slide down over his crimson orbs.  
  
At first, he wasn't sure he could feel her at all, so light was her touch. Her cool fingers skipped over his face, drinking in every detail; they ran over his eyes and forehead, over his ears and a little of his hair, over his chin, brushing his lips like feathers.  
  
When Hael had had her fill of his features, she breathed out slowly, her hands now resting on his chest, Kai opened his eyes.  
  
"My God...." She sighed, "Kai, you're gorgeous." Her voice held a disbelieving quality, how could a boy with such a stunning appearance want to ask out someone like her.....even if it was to make amends for the way he had treated her.....this...God, had still taken her out to dinner.  
  
Kai blushed slightly at the compliment, and he then realised their exceedingly close proximity.  
  
"Uhh, thanks." He said, turning way from her, so her hands left his chest. Hael smiled and quietly stepped out of the car.  
  
"Sorry I'm so busy today, Kai." She said, "But, if you're really that keen to take me out again, I should be free pretty much all weekend."  
  
He nodded, forgetting momentarily, that even though her grey eyes were staring right at him, she could not have seen that gesture. A moment later she had walked up her garden path and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kai groaned in despair and lay back in the seat, and covered his eyes with one hand.  
  
"Oh no." He murmured, "How inconvenient can it get?"  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:!:!  
  
"Tell me Kai, why is it that after every time you see that freaky bitch you come back in a foul mood?" Tala asked over his espresso in Starbucks. Kai had stormed in and sat down with Tala, clearly angry.  
  
"I'm not in a foul mood!" He snapped.  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
"Of course you're not. Anyway, does she love you yet?"  
  
"Don't be such an ass." Spat Kai, relaxing in the soft chair.  
  
Tala just laughed.  
  
"Well get a move on, I want to do this as soon as possible. Its gonna be great!" He said gleefully.  
  
Kai just glared at the red head dryly. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Tala yet about Hael, he didn't quite feel it was his place... but, this prank, because Hael was blind, it no longer seemed to him like a joke, it was incredibly cruel, what Tala had planned, and if Kai backed out, he knew Tala would not only loose all respect for him, word would get around and his whole reputation would drain away.  
  
"Hn." He replied, then after a pause he said. "I'll take her out again somewhere this weekend."  
  
"How about a movie?" asked Tala.  
  
Kai shook his head, there was no point in taking her to see something.  
  
"A dance?"  
  
Kai shrugged, he had never been a big one for dancing. Suddenly an ideahit him, he sat up.  
  
"Tala you know The Offspring?"  
  
The red head nodded.  
  
"They are playing in a town about an hours drive away, she likes them, I heard her listening to them." He said. It was perfect. He smirked and stood up, in a lighter mood now that he had a plan, and left Starbucks.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!;  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kai was surprised when a distinctly male voice answered the phone....it must be her brother.  
  
"Yeah, can I talk to Hael?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Said the voice, there were sounds in the background of yelling and then a pounding of feet.  
  
"Yeah?" Came her voice.  
  
"Hael its Kai." He said.  
  
"Kai? How did you get my number?"  
  
"I made Ray give it to me." He replied airily, he could almost hear her frowning.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" she asked.  
  
"On Sunday, I'm taking you out, I'll pick you up at 9am, so be up." He said, then put the phone down.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
"Well did he say where he was taking you?" Mariah asked from the couch.  
  
"No, he just hung up, the ass!" Hael said with smirk.  
  
"You like him don't you?" The pink haired girl said.  
  
"I would if he wasn't ...so....hmm, I dunno." She said.  
  
Mariah got up and shook Hael roughly.  
  
"No! Bad Hael! You.Must.Not.Like.Kai.He.Is.A.Moron!" She said. Hael chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."  
  
Mariah smiled.  
  
"Hm, I wonder why he is getting you so early, where do you think he is taking you?" Emily asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue. He didn't say it was anywhere smart."  
  
"Ok then, casual and gorgeous, that's how you have to look! We have an two hours till he gets here, go and have a soak in the bath, wash your hair, I'll sort out your clothes and Emily will do your make-up." Mariah said in a very organised voice. "Go, go, go." She said when they other two just stared at her.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
The door was thrown open, and Kai came face to face with who he assumed must be Dane.  
  
He was tall and had a broad, strong looking chest, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Kai eyed him up, not relishing the idea of getting on the wrong side of him. The older man quirked a brow.  
  
"Your Kai?" He asked, distainfully.  
  
The bluenette nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I take it your Dane."  
  
A nod told him he was correct. The two stood in silence, until Hael appeared behind her brother.  
  
Kai smirked when he saw her.  
  
She wore tight fitting white trousers, and a loose black polo shirt that was cut short so it showed off a small amount of her flat stomach, and black flip-flops. Her hair had been left to dry by itself, and so had gone a little wavy at the ends, it had been all left down, apart from on one side which had a few tiny plaits pinned up, running from her temple to the back of her head. Her make-up was light, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss was all she wore.  
  
If only she had turned up looking like this on her first day of school, he expected him and Tala would have argued over who was to date her, rather than who was to bully her.  
  
"You better look after her Kai." Dane said, a little coldly.  
  
Once again, Kai merely nodded and then led Hael to his beautiful car. When they were in, and before he started the engine Hael stopped him.  
  
"Kai, first of all were are we going?"  
  
"I am taking you, to see, the Offspring, playing live," he said.  
  
After a brief pause, in which her face was a mask of astonishment, she broke out into a delighted smile.  
  
"Kai, you're...." She trailed off. "I'm not sure what you are, just hurry up and drive or we are going to be late!"  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Ooooooookay, heh heh heh u still dnt know what the prank is! Heh heh heh! Gah! I cant wait for the sequel! HAH HAH HAH!!!!! Ok, that 1 was a bit longer than the last chapter, hope u liked it, plz plz plz, review Baiiiii x x x x x x 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wild-Roze: Oooooookies. I'll probably tell u the prank in this chap....you probably won't think its that bad, but then if factor in the fact that she is blind.....and the other thing...that im not gonna tell you ...... its pretty bad...okies, well R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and this plot._**  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
**  
Hael stumbled forward as someone slammed into her. The mosh pit was crammed full of people, but the music was awesome. She grinned, only wishing she could see the singers as well as she could hear them.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her, their hands running over her chest.  
  
"Hey Darlin' what do ya say to you and me getting hot 'an heavy?" The obviously drunk man slurred.  
  
"Ugh, get off me!" She yelled.  
  
She heard an angry growl beside her, and felt the man torn off her and a heavy thumping noise. Kai scowled at the young man, who's nose was now bleeding, who was retreating through the crowd. He was unsure as to why he was being so protective, he had stayed exceedingly close to her all evening. Perhaps it was because he knew she couldn't see, so naturally he was concerned for her safety, and he hated himself for it.  
  
"You ok?" He asked shortly, grabbing her elbow, almost as if he expected her to fall over.  
  
She was about to reply when a new song started.  
  
"Kai, this is my favourite song!" She squealed, and started dancing. The boy sighed, then smirked, it was clear she was fine, but he kept half an eye on her for the rest of the night anyway.  
  
As he watched her, he thought momentarily of the prank.....Tala was determined to do it, he knew he couldn't back out now, besides, he didn't like this girl anyway.  
  
By the time the concert finished, it was late. They piled out of the massive venue and out into the bitingly cold night air. Hael raised her eyes to the heavens above them.  
  
"I wish I could see the stars, my mother said they are the most beautiful things..." she murmured.  
  
Kai looked up, the sky was covered in a thick blanket of dark clouds, blocking out completely and starlight that may have reached them otherwise. He sighed, it looked like it could rain, but he looked at her, gazing up, with such longing.  
  
"Yeah....they are." He said. "Cummon."  
  
Hael followed him to his car. She could not even imagine what they looked like. Her mother had told her they were the silvery colour of her eyes, but of course, she didn't know what that colour looked like, so she didn't know.  
  
The drive back to their hometown was quiet, Hael dozed off in her seat, only her light, steady breathing breaking the silence. Kai shot the occasional glance at her, who would have known that the girl who he had thought so ugly at first, could look so.....he didn't know what word to use, he was too confused.  
  
He slowed as pulled up outside her house. When he stopped he looked at her, for a moment, he considered waking her....but something held him back. He growled and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. This woman made him so angry, what was it about her?  
  
After a pause, he opened his door and stepped out, going round to her side, he un-buckled her and slid his arms beneath her.  
  
"Cummon." He snarled quietly. She mumbled something inaudible, and her head rolled so it rested on his chest. Kai clenched his teeth in frustration, why didn't he just wake her?!  
  
He made his way up the garden path with his sleeping burden, but before he could find a way to knock on the door, it opened, and Dane stood over him, he scowled when he saw the limp body of his sister.  
  
"What.."  
  
"Relax, she's only asleep." He interrupted, "here, you better take her."  
  
He managed to transfer her weight to his arms before turning away, relieved. Dane watched him go, with a slight frown, before he kicked the door closed.  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!**  
  
"This is the place." Tala said, parking his black Honda. Him and Kai stepped out, and looked around.  
  
Kai frowned. They were at the old mine, which had been left abandoned years ago. A few rusty old diggers and a broken crane stood close by and the massive shaft, with its elevator going down was about 10 meters away. Kai walked over to the barrier around the vast hole and looked down.  
  
A cold draught that blew upwards ruffled his hair, he couldn't see the bottom, it was very dark, even in the daylight.  
  
"When you reckon she trusts you, tell her you got a surprise for her or something, then bring her here and take her down into the mine, you better blindfold her so she can't see what's happening, act all romantic and stuff." Tala said.  
  
"Then I leave her down there?" He asked dryly.  
  
Tala nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Said Tala, "It may not sound like much, but she'll probably freak out down there, hah! She'll find the way out eventually, then the day after, you can stop pretending to like her." He glanced at Kai, expecting him to smirk and agree, but his friend merely stood staring blankly at the entrance to the mine shaft.  
  
"Kai," Tala said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" The navy haired boy replied.  
  
"You're not starting to actually like her, are you?"  
  
Kai turned and glared at him with furious eyes.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" He spat, "Why the Hell would I ever like that freak?!"  
  
"Good," Tala nodded, "Well in that case, if you take her out one more time, I think we should be ready." He said smirking.  
  
Kai growled and stormed back to the car.  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!**  
  
"What!? He actually took you to see the Offspring, live?" Mariah said.  
  
"Yeah," Hael replied slowly.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it, I think Kai may be falling for you Hael." She said.  
  
"Hah! That's rich, maybe you didn't notice the guy bullied me the first two weeks of school." She said, holding the receiver between her shoulder and her chin.  
  
"Yeah, but still, I really think he likes you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Hael smirked.  
  
"Well, I actually think I like him too...."  
  
Mariah squealed, she loved playing match maker. Hael laughed.  
  
"Well, I have to go," Mariah said, "I have a ton of work to get done."  
  
"Bye." Hael said, before hanging up.  
  
She sighed and lay back on her bed....she really did like him. She pulled out her book, the pages were littered, not with words, but with small, bumps. They appeared to be in to particular pattern or order, but as she placed her fingertips lightly on the thick paper, a look of understanding settled on her features, as she read.  
  
She hadn't been reading long when she heard her mother call up.  
  
"Honey, your friend is here!"  
  
Hael stood and made her way downstairs, half expecting, half hoping it to be Kai.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked Max,smiling. Only a little dissapointed that it wasn't Kai.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, everyone else is doing school work, wanna go out and grab a coffee at Starbucks?" He asked.  
  
"Sure ok." She replied.  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**  
  
Hael sighed, time seemed to fly by when she was with Max, he was funny and sweet, he was one of the best friends she had ever had, aside from Emily and Mariah. She laughed as he told her a joke, and took a sip of her coffee. They had been out for about two hours, not doing anything other than just talking.  
  
"Hael, you know I've never met anyone like you before." Max said, smiling at her, although she couldn't see it.  
  
"Well I am somewhat unique." She chuckled.  
  
He laughed, agreeing with her. Then, he sighed.  
  
"Look, Hael, there is something I need to get off my chest, I need to tell you something." Max said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, suddenly sensing that all amusement had dispersed. He inched a little closer to her.  
  
"I...I really like you, and well, I was wondering.....do you want to, well you know....be...my girlfriend?" He said. The blonde's heart was racing, he always got so nervous around girls in situations like this.  
  
Whatever Hael had been expecting it wasn't that, she slowly placed her mug of coffee on the table.  
  
"You...you like...me?!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh huh." He said.  
  
"I...I..." She sighed.  
  
"I'm really serious Hael, your pretty, you have a great personality, your funny and nice, and I'm a sucker for nice girls." He said.  
  
"Look Maxie, your one of my closest friends, your one if the sweetest guys I know, but, as a friend, you have to understand, that I want to keep that relationship forever." She said, touching his hand.  
  
"Just, as a friend?" He asked, in disappointment.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes Maxie, just as a friend." She said.  
  
He sighed and looked away from her. Hael felt sorry for him, a month ago she was praying for something like this, Max was basically her dream guy, she had never met anyone with a kinder nature, but since then...she had met Kai. Kai was a cruel, cold bastard, and she had never wanted anyone more.  
  
She put her arms around Max's neck and hugged him, and the placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Cummon Buddy, I had better get back, homework calls." She said to him.  
  
**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!**  
  
**_Wild-Roze: Ooooooooookay then, hoped u liked. Awwww, poor ikkle Maxie. Hael likes Kai ! Hael Likes Kai! HAEL LIKES KAI!!! AWWWW! Ahem....yes, anyway R&R! More boring and pointless stuff will happen in the nxt chappie, and then in the chappie after that...Kai has to choose between her and his pride....heh heh heh....I'm so evil Grins_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wild-Roze: Akk! This is the THIRD time I have started writing this chapter! ARG! My brother deleted the 1st 1 and I lost the 2nd 1! Sigh Anyway, frustrated as I am, I will try to write at a descent quality. Aww, something Kawaii happens at the end...  
  
Oh, and btw r there any readers of the SubRitz here? Cos, if there are, then a pal of mine has done a fic which is basically her version of why Tala hates Kai so much, I've read it and it is amazing, if u liked the SubRitz please read it, its by lunatic on the loose, and it can be found on my favs list. Okies, well read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my OC's and this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:! :!_**  
  
Kai snarled. There were two confusing emotions boiling in his chest, irritating him no end. One was hatred, this one he knew well, it was like an old friend that always came back, but the other....he didn't know what it was. He knew it hurt. It was like a dull aching in his throat and lungs, and it got worse whenever he saw her, but at the same time, it felt...good. He found himself hating this emotion. He hated everything. Tala, himself and mainly her! He knew this hurt was her doing, even if she didn't know it, he hated the fact that this was new to him and that he was confused and lost.  
  
He sat up on the edge of his large bed, glaring daggers at the phone. If he called her then he would have to take her out, and the sooner he did that, the sooner he would be leading her down that black pit into what seemed to be the very bowels of the earth. But, if he didn't his reputation which he had spent his whole life building would crumble, Tala, his supposed 'friend' would instantly turn his back on him at the first signs of weakness.  
  
Angrily the confused boy snatched up the phone, he wasn't going to let one girl do that to him, blind or not.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Soon after Max had taken her home, Hael had tired of homework. It didn't matter anyway, the teachers said that she didn't even need to do it, but they all thought her brave for trying it.  
  
Now she stood in her small back garden, before her was a small cooking bowl balanced on a stool. Her brother, Dane stood facing her.  
  
"Alright then Silver," He said, using the fond pet name he had given her because of her unique eye colour, "lets see how good you've gotten."  
  
He took out his red blade, and slowly loaded it.  
  
Hael smiled, holding her dull platinum blade, where at it's centre shone a bronze bit.  
  
"Okay, but you know I'm not very good, even with Ciegue." She said softly.  
  
"Doesn't matter, just come at me with everything you got and We'll see what happens."  
  
He said while launching his blade into the bowl, Hael nodded and did the same.  
  
The platinum blade spun, perfectly balanced in the centre of the dish, the other circling it.  
  
"You've changed your strategy, usually you come straight in on the offence." She said, listening to the sounds of her brother's blade.  
  
He nodded, his sister's enhanced hearing never failed to amaze him.  
  
"Cummon Silver, call him out, I want to see how much stronger you are." He said.  
  
Nodding, Hael silently concentrated her energy, and the bit chip began to glow.  
  
Out of it, began to rise her bitbeast, a magnificent bronze bat with silver tipped wings, his name was Ciegue. Just then, Hael heard the phone ring, and a few moments later hre mother's voice called.  
  
"Hael, its Kai for you!"  
  
Instantly her bitbeast vanished, as its master wrenched her attention from the match, and the blade wobbled, slowing, until finally it stopped completely.  
  
Dane snarled, wondering why that boy's mere name had been enough of a distraction for her to loose like that. He picked up her blade, and pushed it into her hands, then walked away sullenly.  
  
Hael sighed, and then, forgot about her brother and ran inside.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me, I'm coming to get you in a couple of hours, so be ready to go out." His voice said sharply, and then the dial tone met her ear.  
  
She frowned and put the receiver down, she paused for a moment, and then turned and yelled at her mother.  
  
"Mum! I need help with makeup!"  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Mariah had colour coordinated her entire wardrobe, so she merely needed to know where things were. She picked out a white fitted shirt, only slightly transparent, with a black skirt and boots. Her mother tied her hair up in a French plait which ran over the top of her skull and down her back, and put on a light dusting of makeup.  
  
She had only just finished getting ready when she head the horn of a car beeping from outside.  
  
Kai didn't much relish the idea of having another awkward silence with the stereotypical big brother, so he had decided to wait in the car. He sighed, leaning back, his eyes closed. He heard the car door open, and he opened his eyes, she looked gorgeous... again. Why didn't she just look like that the first time he had met her?! If she had, everything would be different.  
  
He sighed, and wordlessly he shifted gear and roared away. The two drove in silence, the tension between them buzzed like an insect. Hael could tell Kai was angry, he always seemed to be angry whenever she saw him, so, she decided to stay quiet. It was only after they had been driving for roughly 20 minuets, that she reluctantly spoke.  
  
"Kai, uhh, where exactly are we going?" She said.  
  
Kai looked at her in a way that oozed 'how dare you speak', but then a strange look crossed his face, and he slowed the car slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, I just decided to take you out, I didn't really think of where." He said, his mind racing for an idea of where to take her. He had taken her to dinner and a gig, what else was there?! He guessed there was always the view point. The classic romantic spot for first time lovers, it looked out over the breathtaking view of the illuminated city. But, a view was no good for Hael.  
  
"I could take you to the view point, but that's not going to be much fun for you." He muttered almost to himself, "Akk, I'll just take you home." He said, preparing to turn around.  
  
"Kai, the view point is a wonderful idea, I'd love to go." She said.  
  
He threw an odd glance at her.  
  
"Sure?" He asked her the doubt in his voice evident. She nodded. He shrugged and drove on.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Hael felt Kai pull to a stop, it was a warm evening so the car's roof was down. If she had been given the gift of vision, she would have seen, stretching before her, the vast expanse of the city below. From where they were you could barely hear the odd, faint hooting of a horn, instead the wind, and the sounds of the country side around them filled the girl's ears, as well as the low, steady breathing of Kai, who had shut off the engine and was relaxing.  
  
"You don't think this is stupid at all?" He asked dryly.  
  
"No," She said, "I can tell that its beautiful."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing more.  
  
The two slipped once again into silence. But, unlike on the drive, this one was not awkward, it was peaceful, and gentle, and each was merely enjoying the other's company, whether or not they showed it.  
  
Soon Hael stopped listening to the rustle of hedges as a rabbit or some other small rodent scrambled through them, and instead could only think of her handsome host who sat beside her. Hael decided that now was the best time, she hated keeping things like this bottled up, and even if he rejected her.... Well, she had a bad life anyway, so what was one more blow to hr heart?  
  
"Kai," She said, he looked at her, "why do you keep taking me out?"  
  
"You know why." He said, "'cos I'm sorry and all that."  
  
She turned to look at him, her eyes boring into the space over his right shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but you paid back that debt on the first night, you know as well as I do that there is no need to continue."  
  
Kai was unsure of how to reply to that.  
  
"Uhh, well..."  
  
"I need to say something Kai." She interrupted. Kai was relieved and nervous, and a little excited; he was relieved because he wouldn't have to think up and excuse, he was nervous because she had an odd gleam in her eye, and the part of him that was excited was the part that liked her. He snarled quietly to himself, furious at this babble of emotions.  
  
"Look Kai...I...well...You're a total ass, a completely evil cruel bastard." She said, Kai blinked in surprise, that was not what he had been expecting. "and...I don't know why, or how you have done it, but you have made me...well you know..." She trailed off lamely. It was all very well planning what you were going to say in your head, but getting it out of your mouth was another matter.  
  
At that moment, Kai didn't know what overcame him. It was like the battle he had been raging inside himself, between affection and pride was suddenly overwhelmed for a second, with affection. He knew what she had been about to say, and the part of him that had been longing for her surfaced.  
  
Hael was confused at first, but it didn't take her too long to realise...... Kai... was... kissing... her! Her heart thundered in her chest, as she felt him deepen it. Her first kiss....and it felt phenomenal.  
  
Then, that moment was over....Kai seemed to realise what he was doing, and pulled away sharply, turning from her, averting his own eyes from her unseeing ones. What had he done?! His affection for her and the hatred he felt for her became one tangled mass again and he scowled. Now he was even more angry at her, how could she do this to him? Why would he kiss her? It made no sense to him.  
  
Hael sat back in her seat, resting her elbow on the window, and her chin on her hand. There was a faint smile on her lips, but it was subdued because she could now feel the sudden shyness in the air, and.... Something else. She felt the car start.  
  
"I'll take you home." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Ok." Was all she could answer.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Hael was about to step out of the car, when she felt a hand grab her wrist, halting her progress.  
  
"I have something really important to show you tomorrow night." He told her. She nodded and smiled in response. Her heart beat quickening in excitement. He let her go and she walked away.  
  
Kai watched her until she closed the front door. As soon as she was out of sight he pulled away again. His face was set and determined. Tomorrow night. It had to be tomorrow night. He wouldn't allow himself to fall any deeper into this weakness. He would take her to the mines....tomorrow.  
  
**_Wild-Roze: Awww, their fist kiss.....BUT KAI IS AN ASS SO HE IS GONNA DO IT ANYWAY!!!!!!!!! Review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wild-Roze: Hullo, well, im really glad that this fic seems to be so popular . Ain't Kai evil? Heh, well the prank is in this chapter...Insert demonic grin Oh, and the dress Hael wears in this chap is my brides maid dress for my mum's wedding, it was more expensive than hers! Lol! And trust me, its gorgeous!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my OC's and most definitely this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:_**  
  
Monday morning. The sky way greyed by the heavy cloud cover, and the warmth of the sticky air was clingy and irritating. The teachers droned on like bees, constantly buzzing on about something, Kai merely sat, gazing absently out of the window. He had informed Tala of his plans, his red headed friend was delighted, delighted that their 'prank' was finally becoming a reality.  
  
However, Kai no longer saw it such. It wasn't a 'prank', not anymore. It was far more serious than that to him. It was his way of proving that the storm of emotions that thundered within him, were wrong, and that his affection was mere pity. If he could do this, it meant that his pride would remain intact and that his one 'weakness' would no longer be considered as such.  
  
But, despite that, he had avoided her like the plague, he didn't want to see her, for fear that if he did his conscience would kick in, which would be disastrous.  
  
To his surprise, she seemed to be doing the same, he was unsure to why this was, in one of his classes, when she usually sat directly in front of him, she sat over the other side of the room with Ray, another surprise was, that neither Mariah or Emily had spoken a word to him about the kiss.  
  
Hael of course, had been planning on telling her friends, a girl's first kiss was information that should be shared, but, she had not even told her family. She was unsure why, but it didn't seem like just a kiss to her. It was too private, too personal for her to share, she truly cherished that moment, and she wanted to keep it to herself.  
  
She knew Kai's pride to be his strongest virtue, no one ever questioned it, his pride came before everything else, and she knew that he would not thank her for making it common knowledge that he had kissed her, also she did not want to do anything rash or foolish in his presence that may damage his reputation, so she decided to steer clear of him that day, for she would see him later that night anyway.  
  
There was something about the way he had spoken last night:  
  
"I have something really important to show you tomorrow night."  
  
Her body tingled with excitement and anticipation, wondering what it could be to make him speak so seriously. She had had a few crude thoughts, after all those words were quite open ended, leaving what he could be talking about up to her imagination, and the way he had said them could be interpreted as anything. But she quickly shook them off, knowing Kai was not the type to do that kind of thing so soon, after all, she was sure that his actions the night before had taken him as much by surprise as it had her.  
  
She was lost in her own world, and didn't even seem to realise that the bell had rung, Ray had to poke her a few times before she snapped out of her trance and packed her things away.  
  
The day had gone exceedingly slowly for her, she wanted it to end so she could be ready for Kai. She had decided that she was going to go all out to look her best him. She had arranged with Mariah to go to the beauty salon after school, and she planned on looking drop dead gorgeous.  
  
She was dumping her things in her locker, when that familiar step could be heard; her body seemed to tense as she heard his deep voice, so rich with its growling quality grate harshly in her ear.  
  
"9 o'clock, be ready." It said swiftly, before departing.  
  
Hael sighed.  
  
"You have it really bad." Mariah said next to her.  
  
"Shut up!" She said, feeling her cheeks flush crimson.  
  
Her pink haired friend laughed.  
  
"Cummon Hae, lets go." She said, grabbing her arm and dragging Hael away.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!_**  
  
Hael vowed that she would never, NEVER again go to a salon, her scalp ached from the amount of times a comb had been raked against it, and her hair had been pulled, ever so tightly, into so many different styles that she felt like it would fall out. Mariah had been deaf to her complaints as she scrupulously examined each style the dresser had done, and refused each of them until she settled on the one she liked the most.  
  
She saw worried about smiling, or being patted on the back in case her face fell off, so when Mariah was picking out her outfit she swiftly washed her face. Of course, this sent her friend into a rage, but not such a serious enough one for her not to re-make her friend's face, but with a less layers.  
  
Eventually, when her pink haired friend was satisfied, Hael had to admit, that she liked the way she felt, despite the fact she could not see.  
  
Her hair had been curled and hung in perfect ringlets which framed her face and tumbled down to her shoulder blades, and her light makeup was subtle and accentuated her face perfectly.  
  
Mariah had selected a dress for her to wear, seeing as she had only ever worn a dress once with Kai, on their first 'date', and felt it was time for another. It was a beautiful, rice, peacock blue. It hugged her hips and breasts and reached the floor, supported by two think straps, her shoes were elegant sandals of the same colour. To complete the image, there was a small jacket of light material to cover her shoulders.  
  
"You have never looked better!" Mariah squealed happily as her friend twirled for her.  
  
"I feel great!" She sighed happily, wondering silently what Kai would think of her appearance.  
  
"Cummon, I bet your mum wants to see you." Mariah said, grabbing her friend and dragging her out. Of course, her mother was delighted, and insisted on taking photographs, but Hael could almost feel her brother's disapproval.  
  
"Don't you like it Dane?" She asked, she wanted her brother's support.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I don't see why your dressing up for that low life." He said, clearly less than happy with the situation. Hael frowned and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kai isn't a low life, Dane, he's a nice guy, you're just not giving him a chance!" she snapped.  
  
"Damned right I'm not." He growled.  
  
He could tell his sister was about to reply, but the door bell halted the stream of insults she was about to throw at him. Dane stalked over to the door and threw it open, narrowing his eyes at the expected teen.  
  
"I swear if you hurt her in any way, you're going to regret it." He hissed, so even Hael couldn't pick up what was said.  
  
Kai didn't reply he just narrowed his eyes and grunted in response, he couldn't reply, for the accusation Dane was threatening him with was the exact one he had come here to fulfil. However, when his eyes fell on her, she literally took his breath away. Her flawless body flaunted beautifully, yet subtly in the exquisite dress.  
  
Dane glared at Kai in heavy disapproval as he saw his crimson eyes rake in the image of his little sister. He growled before turning and stalking away. Hael sighed as she felt her brother's anger; she wanted him to be happy for her. She could sense something big was going to happen tonight, and her heart was racing, she didn't know what it was, but she was greatly looking forward to it with a tingling nervousness.  
  
After Kai had shaken himself out of the slight daze she had put him in, he grew angry at himself for allowing her to affect him like that.  
  
"Ok, lets go." He said bluntly, leading the way to the car. Hael happily followed him and slid into the seat beside him.  
  
Kai didn't look at her, her light mood and seemingly innocent nature tonight was very badly timed, how could he leave such a delicate and vulnerable creature to herself down those mines....No! He had to, to prove to himself, to prove that he wasn't weak...  
  
There was no point delaying, he decided the longer he stayed in her presence, the harder it was going to be, so he roared away at a frightening speed, heading to the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Kai, what's this really important thing you have to show me?" She asked.  
  
""You'll find out." Was all her said in response.  
  
Hael fell into silence, it was clear from his voice he was not going to tell her, and the suspense was killing her. She settled with twirling her fingers idly in her lap, feeling the car's engine press her back into her seat.  
  
It was no more than a ten minuet journey, she felt the car slow and finally shut down.  
  
"Get out." Her host said shortly. Hael sighed, wondering how she could fall for such a guy, but obeyed him.  
  
She frowned, she didn't recognise any of the sounds or smells of this place, she could pick up the faint scent of oil, and a musty scent, possibly carbon.....or coal.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that yet," he said awkwardly, "It's a ....a surprise."  
  
Kai looked at the strip of cloth Tala had insisted on him covering their subject's eyes with.....but there was no point, it would make no difference. However, how could he stand to have those eyes.... Unseeing and unknowing, boring into his own? He sighed.  
  
"Hold still." He grunted at her.  
  
Hael felt him tie something around her eyes. She laughed.  
  
"Kai, I really don't think I need a blindfold." She said, but made no move to remove it.  
  
"Yeah well...." He said, trailing off, unable to voice a reason to go with his actions, however she made no move to remove it.  
  
"Alright then, lead on Kai." She said, stretching out her hands for him to guide her.  
  
Gingerly he took them, and tugged her gently towards the entrance to the mine shaft; a metal cage-like elevator that ran down into what seemed to be the very bowels of the earth.  
  
As they neared the edge of the chasm, Hael felt her chest involuntarily tightened, and she felt the updraft of cold air, she paused for a moment, but only for a moment, as Kai's reassuring presence urged her on.  
  
He felt her grip constrict marginally around his palm, but pulled her on, he couldn't afford to pause even for a second, if he did, then he knew he would back out.  
  
He led her into the elevator, and released her to get it working, it took him a moment since it was old and disused, but eventually it creaked unsteadily and started to descend into the blackness below them. Kai almost felt like he was slowly being swallowed by some titanic creature, and that he was falling down it's throat, perhaps it was a mercy that she was blind at this moment.  
  
By the time they reached the bottom, it was very cold, it was deeper than Kai had thought, and he lit a flashlight he had brought with him so he could see, and then began to lead her again.  
  
Hael, despite her optimistic outlook, and confidence in Kai, was starting to get a little nervous, only his warm hand smothering hers kept her going, the chill had brought her out in goose pimples.  
  
"Where are we Kai?" She said in a whisper.  
  
"It's a surprise." He replied.  
  
Hael didn't know what kind of surprise could be hidden down in a place like this, for it was obvious they had been lowered a very long way..... perhaps it was some kind of underground club...  
  
After a few minuets of guiding her through the maze of tunnels Kai stopped, if he went any further he may not even be able to find his way out. This was it. He turned to her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked her, hating himself for asking such a question prior to what he was about to do.  
  
She nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Good.....I'll be right back." He said, although he could barely conceal the lying quality in his voice. He gazed at her for a second, then, leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers, shame flooding him. Then, he pulled away from her, turned and ran. He ran back up the tunnel and towards the elevator.  
  
Hael frowned in confusion, why would he run off like that? She waited for a moment, hearing his footsteps fade.  
  
"Kai?" She called out, expecting an answer......the was none.  
  
"Kai?!" She called again, her voice a little higher.  
  
Kai reached the shaft, and climbed into the mesh cage which would carry him out of this place. He winced as, faintly, he heard her voice calling him, in confusion.  
  
Far off in the distance she head the unmistakable sound of the lift being operated, and knew Kai was on it, and she also knew that he wasn't coming back.  
  
"KAI !" She screamed. She reached up, tearing the cloth from around her eyes, it made no difference of course. She threw her hands out blindly, and reached out, touching the cold side of the wall. Tears streamed from her sightless eyes, her voice echoing in the small tunnel, bewildering her.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Which way should she go?  
  
Why had he done this?  
  
She could still feel the warmth of his lips against hers.  
  
She felt panic rising in her chest, her arms flailed around uselessly, trying, searching for a way out. The coldness down here was getting to her, she felt sick and terrified.  
  
Kai breathed in the clean, fresh night air. Being out of that hole was wonderful, he turned and walked to his car.  
  
"KAI !" It was very, very faint, but he heard it, and he stopped. He didn't look back, but he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. It wasn't too late, he could go back, he could take her out of there, save her...... No! Not now, not after taking her down there, not after the battle of emotions he had waged to be able to leave her there....no!  
  
He scowled and got into his car, the engine drowning out any more of her cries which may have reached him. He hung his head in total shame for a second, before squaring his shoulders, and driving away.  
  
"Kai! Help me!" She screamed out loudly.... Too loudly, her sensitive ears picked up the faintest of rumbles. She sobbed, he was gone, she didn't know how to get out...... she was going to die down here.  
  
She was such a fool, how could she be so.... So blind?! How could she not see his true intensions. But the kiss...... it was so passionate, and sad somehow, and so truthful. How could she fall for such a lie?  
  
She slumped forwards onto her knees, defeat flooding her, perhaps she wouldn't have given up if she had known how close to the exit she was....but in her state of hysteria and terror, she had no idea.  
  
"KAI!" She called again, willing him to come back....but he didn't.  
  
She cried, alone, and cold in the dark.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: There u go. If u were expecting a last minuet change of heart on Kai's part, sorry, but he really did it. Poor Hael.......review.. and mebe I'll put the next chapter up....heh, this fic is almost finished . Review!  
  
X x x X_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wild-Roze: Ooookay , thanks for the reviews and stuff luv 'em! Ok, so Kai has left her there...... but what happens next?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only this plot and my OC's.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!_**  
  
Tala glanced up as Kai stormed in. His friend perhaps, was more angry now than he had been after any of his previous encounters with the bronze haired Russian. The blue haired teen entered the large living room, but his face twisted in distaste and turned back around when he saw the smirking boy relaxing on his sofa. Of course, Tala didn't let him get far.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?!" Snapped Kai, Tala was the last person on Earth that he wanted to talk to at the moment.  
  
"You know what. Did you do it?"  
  
Kai sighed, and his shoulders sagged, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did it." He said, slowly turning and slouching down beside his friend.  
  
"Good, did the bitch freak?" He asked, sick delight dancing in his eyes. Kai growled, barely able to contain his fury at Tala which was rising in his chest. He didn't speak in case he spilled out something he would regret, so he merely shrugged. Tala frowned in disappointment.  
  
"Hn, you mean you didn't stay to see? That takes all the fun out of it." He said.  
  
"Whatever," Kai snapped, "I'm going to bed, so that's your Q to get the Hell out of my house." He said, standing and walking out. All he wanted to do was sink into a pit of oblivion, in which he could forget everything; the total trust, the confusion in her voice, the terrified screams...  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
'Last night, at the mines just out of town, a girl was pulled, barely alive from the wreckage left after a cave-in'  
  
Kai froze in the door of his room. It was the next morning and he had the breakfast news on while he got ready for school. He had been able to almost push the events of the night before from his mind, he had been about to leave when those words stopped him.  
  
He spun around and turned the volume up.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" He hissed as the story unfolded.  
  
'the unconscious teen has been identified as Hael Kinyonova, a student at the local high school. She was rushed to hospital, but is still in a critical condition, and although the doctors are confident in her recovery, she is still in intensive care.'  
  
At this point a picture flashed up of a bronze haired girl, wearing a stunning dress, laid out on a stretcher, and oxygen mask covered her face, one of the bones in her arm poked out at an odd angle, there was cuts and bruises all over her and her eyes were closed.  
  
'Officials suspect the cave-in might have been due to the noise that the girl could have been making. The mines were found to be unstable eight years ago and declared to be out of bounds, they have been a high danger area since then. Hael Kinyonova has only recently moved to this area, and the police have suspicions that she was lead down there, as she is completely blind she would have been unable to find her way down there alone, however, they can not yet be sure, as she has not yet regained consciousness to give any evidence.'  
  
Kai spun and left his room, he was panicking. What had he done?! She was in a critical condition because of him. No longer caring about school, he grabbed his keys and prepared to head to the hospital, but before he could leave, a knock on his door stopped him. He snarled, he didn't have time for this, he was going to ignore it, but the pounding continued.  
  
Kai gave in and threw the door open, about to give the person on the other side a verbal beating, however, he couldn't as before he could even open his mouth, a fist connected with his jaw.  
  
Groaning, the blue haired teen sat up, and winced, framed by the light of the day which was filtering through the door, was a tall, broad figure. As his eyes adjusted he realised who it was.  
  
Dane growled in fury and bent down, grabbing the younger boy and dragging him to his feet.  
  
"You little bastard! You left her there!" He hissed, his dark eyes dangerously narrow, "What the Hell has she ever done to you to deserve something like that!?"  
  
Kai lowered his eyes, there was nothing to say. He couldn't say that he didn't want to do it, because a part of him had, the part of him which hated weakness and loved pride. He couldn't give an explanation which would merit his actions, because what he had done was nothing more than disgusting.  
  
Unfortunately his silence merely infuriated Dane further. Kai moaned as he felt his body slammed into the wall, and flinched as Dane spat on him in contempt. He never thought, that this would be him, with the saliva running down his cheek, perhaps he could have seen himself doing this to another, but never the other way around. Him, Kai, one of the most feared boys in school, everyone spoke behind his back, but then begged to be his friend. Kai was the type of guy who would give anything to keep his reputation in tact, even if that thing was the one person he had started to truly care about, and he had.  
  
The teen slowly raised his hand and dashed away the dribble of wetness, and locked eyes with Dane, still silent.  
  
"She trusted you with all her heart, she believed what ever lies it was that you spun for her. She has been bullied all her life, and she finally found somewhere, someone who she thought would accept her. How could you take her hopes and crush them the way you did!" He snarled. His sister had been innocent, trusting, a total wide-eyed and star-crossed virgin, young, delicate and a strong believer of second chances. Dane was different, if someone comitted a cruel deed then he always hypothesized that that person would do it again just as easily. His thoughts came mainly from the way his younger sister had been treated over the years, treated by guys like Kai who got some kind of twisted kick out of bullying.  
  
He released the boy's collar, allowing him to slouych against the wall, before he stormed out, the sound of the door crunching into it's frame reverbrated around the mansion.  
  
Kai slowly lowered himself to the floor. What to do now.... All thoughts of going to the hospital left his mind, what would he have done there anyway? Made friendly conversation with the girl's mother?! Would he have waited for her to wake? And if so, what would have done when she saw him? What would he have said to her? Would he have been able to stand that pain- filled, and betrayed look her unseeing eyes would cast in his direction? He sighed.  
  
Kai was no longer sure of what he was feeling. Lately his mind and heart had been awash with so many strange emotions. Emotions which were new to him, emotions which he was unsure of how to handle. But, now, instead, there was something much, much worse; nothing. It was strange, he felt a wide emptiness in the cavity in his chest which had once held the wild firestorm of confusing and infuriating feelings.  
  
What to do now...  
  
He was unsure whether or not he could handle school. Max, Ray, Mariah and Emily would surely have guessed his hand in the foul plot. Their friend was in hospital because of him, and no matter his social status, they would none the less male his life as Hellish as possible. He laughed dryly to himself.  
  
Perhaps these were the kind of things Hael felt. A strange fear on not being accepted. True, he had never been their particularly favourite person, but no one ever dared to speak up against him, but he was sure in this case that they would.  
  
Kai idly fondled his jaw line, running his rough hands over the bruise that was forming from the impact of Dane's fist. Kai played with the idea of just staying in that desolate position all day, there was nothing better to do. But of course, he swiftly discarded that notion. What had he become? He was Kai, and he was not the type to wallow in a pit of self pity. With great emotional and physical difficulty he managed to haul himself to his feet. School would be a good enough distraction, despite Hael's friends.  
  
Friends..... she had true friends, what did he have? Tala? He was no friend, he was just another domineering figure in the schools social and political web, like him. They had no friends, they just had fear. No.. Kai had had one friend, one person who had wanted him, really wanted him. Someone who he had wanted too, beneath all the self denial, someone who he had refused to allow himself, and had forced himself to leave in that mine....  
  
Kai blinked and slowly shook himself out of his thoughts, grabbing his keys, he left for school.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Okay, then. This will have been the shortest chapter yet I know, not really much, just kinda like a little fill in thingy. The nxt chapter may well be just as short, but the next chapter is the last chapter in this fic. Doncha just think Dane is such a sweeeeeeet big bro?? I think he is. Heh, ok then, well review ppl !!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wild-Roze: Okies, well lyke I said this is the last chapter in this ficcy, don't get your hopes up, its probably going to be short, I think I'm actually going to make a True Colours Trilogy, but I'm not sure yet, look out for the sequel:  
  
True Colours: Seeing You  
  
Well, okies, review!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't be assed, see previous chapters.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!::_**  
  
It had been a long, long three weeks. The days dragged by. Once Kai had gone to the hospital, that was before she had woken, he had only caught one glimpse of her; hooked up to a life support, arm in a cast, body battered and bruised. He had seen her mother too, sitting diligently beside her daughter. When she had caught sight of Kai, he was surprised at the amount of anger he saw in her usually cheerful eyes.  
  
He had left quickly, unable to stay in the knowledge that she was in that condition because of him.  
  
The first day he had gone back to school, Mariah, as he had predicted, had cornered him and yelled at him in front of practically their entire homeroom. Kai merely sneered at her and shoved her aside, keeping up a pretence of indifference. His pride still would not allow his feelings to be revealed, particularly to the annoying pink haired gossip.  
  
The news spread like fire throughout the school that Hael had finally woken up, she had said nothing to the police, claiming concussion, as to who had lead her there, and she would soon be returning to the school.  
  
Of course, Tala gleefully awaited her return, which made Kai feel like fire was running through his veins. His red headed friend had seen the news report which had clearly stated her blindness, but still he seemed bent of being cruel to her.  
  
"Its your chance to tell her how you really feel!" he told Kai, not knowing the emotional trauma those simple ten words instilled in the navy haired teen.  
  
How he really felt..... oh if it were that simple. But, these things never were. Tala clearly thought that Kai held as much dislike for her as he did.  
  
When the day finally did come, Kai was caught completely off guard, he was standing beside his locker, Tala with him. He had arrived early for once. He had no idea anyone was behind him, until he heard her voice.  
  
"Kai."  
  
It felt like a hand had reached out and clamped over his heart, squeezing it painfully, the blood in his veins seemed to freeze. After his pause his slowly turned around, what he saw even surprised him.  
  
There she stood, her hair hanging rather limply around her shoulders, her grey, vacant eyes dull, her arm was in a sling and bruises grazes marred her delicate flesh.  
  
He said nothing to her, but, he didn't need to, it was almost as if she had sensed she had his complete attention.  
  
"I don't know why you did what you did Kai, but I do know that you didn't want to do it, that's why I'm giving you a choice." From the stern and rushed tone of her voice, Kai knew this was the kind of speech she will have been planning and going through before she saw him, but what did she mean by a choice?  
  
"I want you to tell me Kai, tell me that you love me, as I seem to love you. I know you feel it Kai," She said these words, not boastfully, not trying to sound like she was full of herself, but merely stating them as a fact. By now, a few others had caught onto the conversation and had stopped to listen. "But, if not, then I will turn around right now, and You'll never have to be bothered by me again."  
  
The auburn eyes blinked, did she mean this? After everything he had done, she was willing to take him back? Did she not remember the fact that he had left her, to a possible death in those mines? He was not worthy of such tender forgiveness or such great affection that she would overlook his cruelty. He opened his mouth to reply, but, then she suddenly became painfully aware of Tala's presence, plus a few other early students.  
  
He could feel the rising battle which had been present in him for the last few weeks, rallying and clashing within him again.  
  
Affection versus Pride.  
  
How could he choose? The girl before him, ugly, battered and unseeing had captured his heart, while his pride and reputation which he had held for years as his crown and glory determinedly struggled for dominance in his mind.  
  
Tala smirked, he looked at the bitch before him, he was unsure why he disliked her so much, she must be delusional, did she really think Kai liked her?!  
  
"Hah!, you're insane and ugly!" he sneered at her, "Kai merely played you for a f.."  
  
"Shut up!" Hissed Kai, his voice furious, how dare Tala interrupt this?  
  
As his anger rose, his pride fought harder, this was the final showdown of emotions.  
  
He winced.  
  
He had felt it, one side had fallen, and one side now reigned throughout him.  
  
He turned back to the blind Russian.  
  
"You know," He said gently to her, "Tala..... is totally right! I never liked you Hael, your as blind to peoples true intentions as you are to their appearances! You're a trusting fool, and I merely took advantage of that. I would do it again you know..... again, and again and again. You think I love you? I never have, someone like you isn't even worth my time!" He said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Hael wasn't looking at Kai, her eyes were trained downwards, but her voice, although it was barely above a whisper, was clearly heard.  
  
"So this is it Kai, this is the real you?" she shook her head, "I don't believe you... I am not blind to what you feel Kai, you like to think you are cold and uncaring, but I really can see your true colours, I.."  
  
"You really are stupid!" Kai interrupted, unable to stand the fact that every word she spoke was correct. The grey eyes locked with his, and it surprised him, they were boring into his own. She had never looked at him so clearly, normally her vision would look somewhere over his shoulder..... but now, it was like she was looking at his soul. He could see every emotion she was feeling, and it crushed his heart to see what she felt at his next words.  
  
"I. Hate. You."  
  
Hael turned away from him.  
  
"Fine," She said, her tone indifferent, "if that is true then, I will keep to my word."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek, which she wiped away. Then, without looking back, the sightless girl walked out of the school. As Kai watched her leave his life, a terrible pain erupted in his chest. There was still time! He could go after her and explain to her his foolish pride, tell her what she wanted to hear.... But..... he didn't.  
  
Within minuets, she was gone.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze:....................and...................fin!  
  
Okies, look out for the sequel, True Colours: Seeing You  
  
What did you think ??_**


End file.
